Journey A New Beginning
by Shumi Seta
Summary: After defeated ny Himura Kenshin, Soujiro was determined to leave Makoto Shishio and travelled all over Japan to understand the true meaning of life. In his journey, he met a girl who was Kenshin's long lost sister and they both became friends.
1. A New Beginning

JOURNEY

written by: shumiseta

Chapter 1: A New Beginning- The Journey Of A Man Who Fights For Love And Justice 

After defeated by Himura Kenshin , Soujiro Seta was determined to leave Makoto Shishio's side and decided to travel all over Japan to understand the true meaning of life. He turned out as a wanderer, as Kenshin told him to and used his fighting abilities to protect the weak, with the use of his new sword, a sakabatou, the reversed edge sword.

While walking in the road to Osaka, Soujiro saw a young woman running towards him. The mysterious woman was chased by 7 swordsmen. Soujiro ran with his lightning speed to save the woman from the swordsmen who were after her.

While the woman was running away from the swordsmen she slip and fell down the ground. "There's no way you can escape now!" one of the swordmen said. "It's better if you give yourself up, if you don't want us to hurt you." When the man was about to tie up the woman, Soujiro ran towards the men and stood infront of them to get their attention.

"Who are you? " one of the swordsmen asked. Soujiro smiled at them and said "It's better if you wouldn't ask the name of the person who will defeat you." "Why you! If you don't want to die young, you better leave." the man said. Soujiro stood quiet and the swordsmen attacked all at once.

When they were about to attack, Soujiro vanished and used his special attack. With a blink of an eye, all of the swordsmen fell on the ground and became unconscious.

Soujiro grabbed one of the men and asked, "Why are you after her?" The man answered, "I'm not gonna tell you anything!". Soujiro took his sword and pointed it towards the man and said, "Talk, if you don't want to die." "Alright! I'll talk .The truth is that we were just ordered to kidnap her, that's all I know." the man said. "Who's your boss?" ,Soujiro asked. "I don't know. Please spare me, I beg you don't kill me!". "Don't worry, I won't kill you.", Soujiro said. The man thanked him, but Soujiro attacked him and the man bacame unconscious.

The woman saw what Soujiro did. Soujiro went near the woman and introduced himself.

The strange woman took off her coat and Soujiro saw how beautiful she was. She was the most beautiful thing that Soujiro had ever seen. The woman was indeed very gracious and polite. The woman introduced herself, "My name is Shumi, Shumi Muto" she said. Shumi took Soujiro's hand and held it high. Soujiro's face turned red and started blushing. "Arigato for saving me, you defeated those men without ever killing them." she said. Shumi smiled at Soujiro, and Souijro smiled back and said "Oh, don't mention it, its my duty to help people."

Their conversation broke when Shumi noticed the unconscious and wounded men. Shumi walked away from Soujiro and went near the men. She took her bag and gave the men some ointment for their wounds and placed some bandages. Soujiro was charmed and amazed of what Shumi did, " There's no doubt she, was healing the very people who were after her, she's very helpful and kind." Soujiro said in his mind.

After curing the men, Soujiro took some ropes, so that they won't be able to escape.

"You won't escape this time…" Soujiro said after tying the men. Soujiro began to remember Shumi. Soujiro looked for Shumi, but no one was there. "Where could she be?" Soujiro asked himself. "Very well then, I must leave now." And Soujiro left to find a place to rest.

When Soujiro left, Shumi was hiding in the bushes. "Ahhh… he's gone…" Shumi said. When Shumi was about to stand up she saw Soujiro, "Hi!" Soujiro said smiling at Shumi. "ahhhh…! Why are you still here, I thought you already left ?" Shumi said while blushing. "I heard a noise from the bushes that's why I checked it out and I saw you, you must be surprised…" Soujiro said. "You have no idea…" Shumi said in her mind.

"Why are you hiding in the bushes? Are you hiding from me?" Soujiro asked. "No, I'm not hiding from you…I'm just…uhhm…uhhmm…" she stopped and ran away from Soujiro. "Wait! Don't run!" Soujiro shouted and followed her.

While Shumi was running, she didn't notice that there was a pit in front of her. When Shumi was about to fall, Soujiro ran with his lightning speed and caught her. Shumi was exhausted and fell conscious while she was in Soujiro's arms.

Soujiro was worried about Shumi. He laid Shumi on the green grass. Soujiro looked at her and asked himself "Why was she running? Is she running away from me?"

Soujiro's stomach growled, "Bbbrrrrkkk…" "You must be hungry huh?" touching his stomach. He stared at Shumi and said "Wait here Shumi I'll look for food okay…"

Soujiro came back bringing a big fish, he picked some twigs and branches to built a fire. While Soujiro was cooking the fish, Shumi smelled it's beautiful aroma and woke up. Soujiro noticed her, "Here, you must be hungry " Soujiro said and he smiled at her.

While eating the fish together… Shumi bowed her head and said "Arigato…Arigato Soujiro-kun for saving my life again. I'm sorry about what happened a while ago". "It's nothing… You better finish up your food or it'll get cold." Soujiro said and smiled.

It was sunset…

"I have to leave now…" Shumi said. "Is that so…" Soujiro said and they both stood quiet. "It's been nice meeting you Shumi" said Soujiro while seriously looking at her. Shumi was shocked and bowed her head and said "Sayonara Soujiro-kun…". Shumi ran and left going into the dark forest.

Soujiro was about to leave, when he saw a beautiful t-crossed necklace. While holding it, he stared at the forest where Shumi went and he left.

Shumi:hope you like it (pretty long ne?)


	2. The Beginning Of A New Friendship

Chapter 2: The Beginning Of A Friendship 

It was morning, the sun stood bright and beautiful, the breeze was perfect and the birds were singing their beautiful songs. It was such a beautiful morning.

Soujiro woke up and admired the beautiful view in front of him. He took his breakfast and started his journey.

Soujiro saw a village and decided to go there. "It seems that there's a festival here. There shure are a lot of preparations going on." Soujiro said while watching the people decorate their houses.

Soujiro went all over the village to enjoy the festival being held. He saw some children playing with water balloons, he went near them and watched them play. Soujiro also saw some beautiful young women who were staring at him. He smiled at them and the women blushed.

They went near Soujiro. The women introduced themselves. "Hi , what's your name ?" one of the girls asked. "My name?" Soujiro asked. "hai!" the girl replied. Soujiro suddenly stopped and he suddenly saw Shumi. She was wearing a beautiful purple kimono.

"I'm…I'm……… I… I have to go…gomen nasai." Soujiro said and left the women. He ran to Shumi happily. He saw Shumi looking at the beautiful masks that were for sale.

Soujiro ran, but when he got there, there was no sign of Shumi. "Was it Shumi or was it just an illusion?" Soujiro asked himself.

It was midnight, Soujiro was tired and exhausted. He went near the river to rest. He laid down his body and looked at the stars. "The stars are beautiful tonight………".

While staring at the stars he suddenly stopped and heard a voice singing, "What's that sound?" he heard a woman's voice, singing beautifully.

"It must be coming from those bushes" Soujiro said. He went near the bushes to check it out. When was near the bushes, he was shocked, he saw Shumi and she was the one who sings beautifully. Soujiro stopped by and watched Shumi sing.

Shumi noticed Soujiro watching her sing, "Soujiro……" Shumi said and silence broke in. "Why did you stop?" Soujiro asked, "huh?" "Please continue singing, sing again Shumi" Soujiro said. "Hai" Shumi replied and sang again. Her voice was very beautiful, she sang like an angel. Fireflies were starting to show up to listen to the beautiful song of Shumi.

While hearing Shumi's song, Soujiro felt relaxed and his heart was lifting up. Soujiro clapped his hands when Shumi ended her song. "Arigato, Arigato Gozaimasta for listening" Shumi said and bowed gracefully in front of Soujiro.

They stopped, stared and smiled at each other. Soujiro said " I'm glad to see you again Shumi." Shumi smiled back at Soujiro and replied " I'm also glad to see you again Soujiro-kun".

Suddenly, Soujiro sensed a person sneaking at them and he was hiding from the bushes. The man attacked, but Soujiro dodged it. He was carrying a big sword and wears a very long robe.

Soujiro thought that the man was after him, but the man's intention was to kidnap Shumi. When the man was about to take Shumi, Soujiro ran with his lightning speed and carried Shumi away from the man who was after her.

The man couldn't follow Soujiro and Shumi, since they both vanished with a blink of an eye. "What an interesting kid" he said laughing "hahahahahaha!" and then he vanished into the shadows.

Soujiro stopped and said " I guess we lost him". Soujiro looked at Shumi and asked "Are you alright?" "Hai, I'm just fine…" Shumi answered. "Do you know who that person is?" Soujiro asked. Shumi bowed her head and stood quiet, "If I tell him the truth, his life would be in peril" Shumi said in her mind. "Shumi…" Soujiro said, Shumi nodded and answered "ie, I don't know him."

Soujiro knows that Shumi was hiding something. "Shumi please tell me the truth, I want to help you…" Soujiro said. "But why?" Shumi asked. "Because we're friends and friends help each other especially in times of need." Soujiro answered (He learned the true meaning of friendship from Kenshin and wanted to have friends like Kenshin.). "I have no friends before and now I found a friend and I will help her no matter what. At first I didn't know what a friend is, I grew alone without having a friend. And now I promise that I will protect and cherish my friend for the rest of my life." Soujiro said.

Shumi smiled and changed her mind about keeping the truth from Soujiro. "I was forced by my family to marry a man that I don't love. I left and traveled away from home but my family sent some men to bring me back. I don't want to go home, I don't want to marry the man that I don't even love!" Shumi said. Soujiro was stunned, he smiled at Shumi and said "Don't worry I'll help you, since were friends I'll protect you." And Shumi decided to travel with Soujiro.


	3. A Friend In Need

Chapter 3: A Friend In Need 

After being chased by different people, Soujiro was determined to help Shumi in her problem. They were in the middle of the forest and searched for a place to stay in for the night. They found a perfect spot to rest and it was by the river.

"Stay here Shumi, I'm going to look for food." Soujiro said, "ok," Shumi replied and Soujiro left to look for food.

While waiting for Soujiro, Shumi felt hot and decided to take a bath in the river.

Soujiro came back, he came back with a big fish wrapped in his arms, but no one was there. "Where could Shumi be?" Soujiro said and started to look for her.

Soujiro searched for Shumi, but there was no sign of her. Soujiro started to worry, "Could she be caught by the people who were ordered to kidnap her?" Soujiro asked himself.

He suddenly noticed some footprints and followed it. The footprints ended by the river, Soujiro went in the water and searched for Shumi. "Shumi! Where are you!" Soujiro shouted but no one answered.

He then saw a woman's clothing in the riverbank and it was similar to the clothes that Shumi was wearing. He continued to look for Shumi, he then saw some bushes and peeked to see if Shumi was there.

Soujiro saw what was behind the bushes and it was Shumi, she was naked while bathing. Shumi noticed Soujiro was peeking at her, she blushed and turned around away from Soujiro.

Soujiro saw Shumi naked and immediately turned around blushing. "Gomen, gomen nasai, I didn't mean to… a…achooo…! Soujiro sneezed.

"You must take your clothes off or you'll get cold" Shumi said. And Soujiro took off his clothes while he was in the water. They were both blushing, and they didn't know what to say.

#-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------#

After bathing, Soujiro cooked the fish that he caught. They both ate the fish and rest.

They both laid down and slept.

" Shumi, don't leave, please…I love you…sister… " a voice in Shumi's mind said. Shumi suddenly pictures a man in her mind, it was his brother, his foster brother, Shougo Muto.

Shougo's image suddenly disappeared in Shumi's mind and Shumi woke up and was breathing hard.

"Are you alright Shumi?" Souijro. Shumi smiled and replied " hai, I'm just fine, don't worry about me Soujiro-kun."

Soujiro held Shumi's hands and said "Tell me the whole truth Shumi, the whole truth about you."

Shumi didn't want to tell Soujiro about her past, but she had no choice, Soujiro was her friend. She then bowed her head and said, "I dreamt about him," Shumi said. "Who?" Soujiro asked. "My brother, Shougo." Shumi said.

"My parents died when I was just an infant, I got separated from my brothers and I was sent to an orphanage. A man adopted me, he turned out to be my brother and his name is Shougo. Shougo had a sister and her name was Sayo.

Their parents died and they both treated me like I'm one of them. Sayo then died because of a deadly disease and my brother Shougo was sent to Holland and he was forbidden to return to Japan.

In order to bring Shougo back in Japan, I was forced to marry a man. This man loved me but I have no feelings for him.

But Shougo sent me a letter and said " Shumi, you don't have to marry him just to bring me back to Japan. I want you to be happy, you should decide for yourself."

I then refused to marry him and ran away from home. But he wanted to marry me and he will do anything just to bring me back. I don't want to marry him, I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I can't live a life without loving the person who I wanted to be with…" Shumi said.

Soujiro clearly understand Shumi's situation and promised himself that he will help Shumi, no matter what.

Shumi Seta : hey guys! I think the story is kinda lame… I had a rush making it so I think it turned out lame…well I don't know if it's good or not so please send me some reviews so that I would be able to make it better… ja mata !


	4. A Brilliant Plan

Chapter 4: A Brilliant Plan 

It was a beautiful morning, Shumi and Soujiro woke up and started a new day. "Ohayou Soujiro-kun" Shumi said while she was cooking breakfast . "Ohayou Shumi" Soujiro replied and gave Shumi a smile.

"Here Soujiro have a bite to start the day." Shumi said as she gave Soujiro some soup. "Arigato Shumi " Soujiro said. They then took their breakfast and ate together.

" This is delicious Shumi, you cook better than me, I think you should cook often." Soujiro said, " Arigato Soujiro, I'm glad you like my meals." Shumi said

After eating breakfast, Soujiro and Shumi started in their journey. While they were walking together, something came in Soujiro's thoughts.

Soujiro was determined to help Shumi in her problem. He stopped and thought for an effective solution.

" Aha!" Soujiro shouted as a brilliant idea came in his mind. " What is it Soujiro-kun? " Shumi asked him worrying. " Shumi, I found out a plan that will help you in your problem! " Soujiro said.

" Really! Then what is it? " Shumi asked. " If someone portrays as your husband-to-be, the man who is deeply in-love with you (the man that wanted to marry Shumi), might cancel the engagement. " Soujiro said eagerly.

"It's a brilliant plan………but who will act as my husband? " Shumi asked.

Soujiro stopped and thought again and again to solve another problem, " Who? Who could be perfect enough to portray as the husband Shumi's husband? " Soujiro asked himself. Until… " AHA!" Soujiro thought of a brilliant plan (again) to find the perfect man who could portray as Shumi's husband.

Soujiro and Shumi went to the nearest town to look for the perfect man who could act as Shumi's husband.

Soujiro borrowed a table and rented a beautiful pink kimono for Shumi. Shumi wore it and Soujiro asked her to pose in front of the people while sitting on top of the table.

The crowed grew as they saw how beautiful Shumi was. Soujiro started calling young men that were qualified and who have the perfect looks and attitude that he needed to convince Shumi's admirer not to continue their engagement.

A man went near them, and he was a kendo student (about 16 yrs.old). He stared at Shumi and kneeled in front of her and said " I will protect you my princess for I am your brave samurai, I will fight for our love."

Soujiro observed him, he smiled and said, " Too young and childish (childish to ask Shumi to play Samurai and Princess role playing game)… NEXT…"

Another man came and he was an assassin. He had a very cool outfit and sword, he's as tall as Aoshi and quite charming. He then stared at Shumi and saw how beautiful she was and said, " I will love you and I will kill every man who will get in our way, I will kill a thousand men and I will offer them all to you and we will both drink their blood." he said.

" Too… obsessed in killing people… NEXT…" Soujiro said.

While waiting for the next to try…

"Are you alright Shumi, were you frightened or terrified of what that man told you?" Soujiro asked. " Ie…Soujiro-kun. I'm not going to be afraid as long as I'm with you…" Shumi said.

Soujiro blushed when Shumi told him those nice words. He smiled at Shumi and said something in his mind… " I'm also happy being with you Shumi…"

The third to try the test came, he was a very polite and very handsome gentleman, he stared at Shumi and admired her beauty and said " Young lady, your are as beautiful as the cherry blossoms in autumn, your eyes glitter like the stars above the heavens, your lips are as red as roses, your hair is as black as the night and your beautiful smiles comfort my heart and my soul. The first time I saw you I already fell for you. Let me love you. Let me take care of you, I will do anything for you… "

Shumi was stunned of what the man said.

" He's perfect, I think he's the one that can help us " Soujiro said in his mind.

"Ok, you passed." Soujiro said.

" Arigato, I will do my best to love Shumi, I will love her forever." The man said.

He took Shumi's hand and brought her to his carriage.

When they were about to leave… "MATE! Where are you going? " Soujiro asked the man.

"Well since Shumi is my wife now I will take her home with me and we will love each other." The man answered. Soujiro drew his sword and smiled and said, " You don't understand do you? The deal is that you should only act as Shumi's husband not for real. Now give her back…"

The man didn't want to fight, but he wanted to fight for his love for Shumi.

"Ok I challenge you!" he said. Soujiro smiled and answered, " I accept".

"If I win then Shumi will come with me & if I loose you will never see me again and you will owe Shumi." He said.

Shumi didn't want them to fight so she stood in front of them to stop them. "Please, don't fight… I don't want you to fight just because of me… Please don't do it." She said.

The man stopped and looked at Shumi, he then realizes that he was forcing Shumi to love him, but he did not wan to hurt Shumi's feelings.

" I understand, gomen, gomen Shumi for forcing you to go with me." He said and gave Shumi a sweet smile. " I had fun today, maybe we could fight next time Soujiro-san. I have to go now." When the man was about to leave he kissed Shumi's hand and said " I love you Shumi and if you're ready to have me as you husband you could send me a letter and I will be there for you. Ja!" and he left.

" What should we do know Soujiro-kun?" Shumi asked. " Gomen, gomen nasai, but my plan is a big failure. " Soujiro said.

Shumi wanted Soujiro too cheer up, so she thought for a plan to make Soujiro happy.

"Aha!" Shumi souted with joy. " Huh? " Soujiro exclaimed.

" What if you would be the one who will act as my husband? " Shumi asked Soujiro.

Soujiro was shocked and he blushed. " DEMO… demo…"

" NO buts" Shumi said. " Since there are no more men left who are qualified, I think it's better if you will be my husband… You yourself are qualified…" she said.

Shumi Seta : well sorry again the story is not that good, well I'm actually busy with my studies so my story turned out to be lame… please send me some reviews so that I would able to make chapter 4 better… ja mata!


End file.
